Pijamada obligada
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Reborn encerró a la Décima Generación Vongola en la habitación de Tsuna, ninguno sabe porque, ni porque están desarmados, pero están allí encerrados y eso es peligroso, ¿cierto?.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos!, últimamente mi vida esta siendo al movida, por eso tuve tiempo e inspiración para escribir este y otro one-shot de este genial fandom.

Sin mas a leer!

ACLARACION: los chicos tienen 17 años, Lambo también y los Arcobalenos son adultos.

0000000000000000000000000000000

-PIJAMADA OBLIGADA-

Y allí estaban, todos sentados, mirándose las caras unos a otros, todos ellos listos para esquivar al primero en reventar.

El incomodo silencio, había logrado que incluso Ryohei con su usual despiste estuviera tenso, que Takeshi dejara de sonreír, hasta Lambo se comportaba correcto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, YA NO LO SOPORTO, REBORN SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ-. Grito Tsuna a todo pulmón, golpeando la puerta con fuerza, los demás lo observaron un par de minutos, no sabiendo si ayudarlo o morderlo hasta la muerta.

El castaño ceso sus gritos cuando su garganta comenzó a picar, solo para girar y encontrar a todos sus guardianes rodeados de un aura negra. Agradeció que todo el lugar estuviera bañado con llamas de la lluvia, si no el lugar seria un cementerio ya.

Se dejo caer al suelo y analizo en su cabeza la razón por la que su tutor había decido encerrar a la décima generación en un pequeño espacio, como era su habitación.

Repaso mentalmente lo sucedido esa misma mañana, había llegado con lo justo a la escuela, tomo una siesta en plena clase al igual que su guardián de la lluvia, almorzó con sus amigos, evito que Gokudera peleara con Lambo, a pesar de que habían volado unas cuantas bombas y granadas, con ayuda de Yamamoto logro que Ryohei no desafiara a Hibari-san a un combate, aunque no pudo prevenir la inesperada llegada de Mukuro y que este comenzara una batalla a muerte con el prefecto. Todo muy normal desde su punto de vista, no había ningún herido grave y todo lo que se tuviera que reparar era sumado a la cuenta de arreglos mensual que Vongola tenía en Namimori. Además ellos habían hecho miles de cosas peores que romper unas cuantas paredes y nunca recibían más que un pequeño gritito, miro a sus amigos, soltó un suspiro.

-nos regañan tan seguido que ya hemos creado inmunidad-. Lambo había leído la mente de su jefe.-esa debe ser la razón por la que nos encerraron aquí-. Completo su idea, sintiendo la mirada de los demás.

-esto debe ser por una causa mayor, que haber peleado en la hora del almuerzo-. Agrego Tsuna, acercándose al grupo.

-kufufufu, el ex arcobaleno lleva tiempo planeando esto, ¿de qué otra forma creen que conseguiría maquinaria de Verde, si no?-. Intervino Mukuro desde su lugar en el marco de la cerrada ventana.

-amenazándolo-. Aseguro el Décimo.

-creo que cabeza de piña tiene razón, hasta donde sé, Verde no tenía ninguna maquina que neutralizara las llamas, pero que emita llamas de la lluvia-. Gokudera dirigió su mirada al ilusionista, que asintió dándole la razón.- eso quiere decir, que Reborn-san mando a fabricar esa máquina, para mantenernos tranquilos-. Afirmo, viendo como los demás pensaban.

-herbívoro, no necesito de mis llamas para poder salir de aquí-. Hablo Hibari, desde un rincón de la habitación.

-coincido con Hibari, AL EXTREMO, ninguno las necesita para salir de aquí-. Coincidió el guardián del sol.

-aun así todos seguimos aquí-. Lo reto con la mirada el guardián de la tormenta.

-incluso nuestras armas nos fueron quitadas, mi espada, las tonfas de Hibari, el tridente de Mukuro, la bazooka de Lambo, los guantes y pastillas de Tsuna, ¿Cómo diablos logro que las dinamitas de Gokudera no enciendan?-. Pregunto Yamamoto algo alterado.

-eso es muy fácil-. Todos concentraron su mirada en el guarían del rayo que de lo más tranquilo se encogía de hombros, diciendo.- es Reborn-. Ante la aplastante lógica, solo les quedo afirmar.

Un nuevo silencio se volvió a formar, no llevaban encerrados allí ni 3 horas, pero ya sentían que habían pasado años.

-saben que es lo que no comprendo-. Todos volvieron a fijar sus ojos en Lambo.- ¿Cómo es que Colonello logro conquistar a Lal?-. Una vez más silencio, ahora que lo mencionaba, ninguno de ellos lograba comprenderlo.

-el maestro tienes sus encantos, AL EXTREMO-. Respondió Ryohei, enseguida Mukuro lo miro fijo.

-¿a qué te refieres con, "encantos"?-. Pregunto, con ciertas dudas, si bien era cierto que el rubio era el mejor en lo suyo, parecía bastante idiota.

-el maestro es muy atento con Lal, se porta muy caballero con ella, además la última vez que vino de visitas fuimos a las aguas termales y les aseguro que para ser un ex bebe, tiene su buen…-

-encanto-. Interrumpió Rokudo, con un leve sonrisita, viendo como el peliblanco asentía, los demás se sonrojaron un poco.-eh ahí el secreto del éxito-. Agrego burlón.

-¿Qué piensan sobre Fon y Mammon?-. Yamamoto, tenía la duda desde que los había visto muy cómodos platicando alejados del resto-. Yo creo que se llevan muy bien como para que ella lo odiara en el pasado-.

-son muy íntimos-. Aseguro Hibari, ganándose la mirada de todos, al parecer incluso al prefecto le gustaban los chismes.

-ósea que Mammon vendría a ser… ¿tu tía?-. Pregunto el espadachín, viendo como el otro movió su cabeza afirmando, todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa ante la confirmación.

-ya que estamos con ese tema, ¿Qué se traen Squalo y Xanxus?-. Gokudera, había visto en una ocasión, al pelilargo salir de la habitación de líder de Varia, cojeando.

-¿ganas, al extremo?-. El boxeador, hizo reír a los demás.

-a las ganas ya se las sacaron hace rato-. Soltó Tsuna, sonrojado, recordando la vez que bajo órdenes de su tutor irrumpió en la oficina de Xanxus y los sorprendió en una situación sumamente privada.-dime Mukuro, ¿Qué ahí ente Fran y Bel?-. El tema de por si le daba pena, pero la curiosidad podía más.

-kufufufu, al renacuajo le gustan la sangre azul-. Contesto, pensando en que debía de regalarle otro frasco de vaselina, ya que el último que le dio lo vio hace unos pocos días vació. Comenzaron a reír con la sola idea, de ese par en pareja.

-tengo hambre-. Dijo Hibari cortando las risas, era cierto, ninguno había comido nada desde el intento de almuerzo. Tsuna volvió a parase.

-Reborn, tenemos hambre, sed y ganas de ir al baño, libéranos de una vez-. Dijo, su intuición le decía que eso no pasaría, pero mantenía las esperanzas.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió, una pistola verde entro seguida de un alto hombre vestido con traje negro, detrás de él entro Nana, seguida de la Haru, I-pin y Chrome, todas ellas con bandejas, llenas de comida y bebidas. Ninguna dijo palabra alguna, solo sonrieron con pena y salieron del lugar, dejando a los jóvenes solos con el hitman.

-se quedaran aquí hasta que se me dé la gana, tienen comida y bebida, cualquiera de ustedes que intente algo estúpido se quedara sin hombría-. Advirtió, al ver como todos tomaban de manera disimulada posición de ataque.

-¿y cómo haremos para ir al baño?-. Indago Tsuna indignado con la idea de seguir encerrado, vio con desprecio las botellas que su tutor arrojo dentro de la habitación.-debes estar bromeando-. Dijo sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas, el hombre sonrió y dijo su usual "quien sabe", antes de salir del lugar azotando la puerta.

-REBORN, MALDITA SEA, NO TENGO GANAS DE SOPORTAR TUS BROMAS DE MAL GUSTO, DEJAME SALIR-. Grito Tsuna, pateando la puerta.

-oe dame Tsuna, si pones un pie fuera de allí, te volare la entrepierna…sabes que no bromeo-. Por reflejo bajo sus manos a sus partes nobles.

-esto no durara por siempre-. Soltó, pateando una vez la puerta, antes de girar, viendo como todos lo miraban más que extrañados por la reciente escena.- ¿Qué?, pase un verano en el castillo de Vario, algo debía aprender-. Se defendió, mientras se sentaba y tomaba una galleta.

Por fuerza mayor, todos se acercaron a la mesa para comer, en el más pesado de los silencio, cuando de pronto Yamamoto rompió en risas.

-lo siento, es que jajaja, todo es tan tenso, jajaja-. La risa se contagio de inmediato al cielo, al sol y el rayo, mientras los otros 3 los miraban con extrañeza-. Ya que vamos a estar aquí hasta que al peque se le ocurra, sería buena idea que nos relajáramos-. Sugirió el moreno sonriendo.

-sería buena idea que cerraras la boca idiota del baseball-. Contesto Hayato llevándose a la boca un trozo de carne.

-eres un amargado Bakagudera-. Le respondió el Bovino, tomando un trago de zumo.-oigan esto está un poco amargo-. Se quejo acercando el vaso a Ryohei que bebió antes de torcer el gesto.

-tiene razón, AL EXTREMO-. Y así el vaso paso por todos los guardianes, que de igual modo se quejaban del sabor.

Del otro lado de la puerta Reborn sonrió satisfecho, Verde que lo observaba fijo trago duro y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿eres consciente que esto se saldrá de control, verdad?-. Pregunto el científico.

-¿estás seguro que tu formula de la verdad funciona, verdad?-. Tomo a León de su hombro y acaricio su lomo de manera amenazante.

-fui yo quien lo hizo, por supuesto que funciona-. Contesto indignado ante la duda.

-esto será de lo más divertido-. Dijo apoyándose en la pared, los demás asintieron y se distribuyeron por la casa. Esa noche las familias aliadas a Vongola como lo eran Cavallone y Shimon, al igual que los Arcobalenos se encargarían de la seguridad.

En la retirada, noto que su ex alumno, miraba con cierta preocupación la puerta antes de marcharse, "esto será realmente interesante", pensó.

…

Una extraña sensación de des-inhibición invadió los cuerpos de los 7 hombres en la habitación, se miraron entre ellos, antes de sonreír de manera boba, exceptuando a Hibari que se mantenía estoico a pesar de sentirse algo mareado.

-saben chicos, al principio les tenía mucho miedo, menos a Yamamoto, él me parecía el más normal y Hibari-san, a él aun le temo-. Las repentina palabras de Tsuna, desencajo a los demás, que lo miraron extrañados.

-¿a qué viene eso?-. Pregunto Yamamoto.

-¿me tenía miedo Décimo?-. Gokudera sintió su corazón partirse al verlo asentir.

-convengamos que cuando te presentaste amenazaste con asesinarme-. Le contesto a su auto proclamada mano derecha, que se sonrojo al recordarlo.- Onii-san, me invito a pelear, Lambo llego tirando granadas a diestra y siniestra, Mukuro intento poseer mi cuerpo-.

-yo tengo mis dudas en referencia a como Mukuro desea poseer tu cuerpo-. Interrumpió Lambo, de inmediato los demás lo miraron unos segundos, para terminar dirigiendo sus acusadores ojos al pelipiña, que negó con la cabeza.

-¿en qué diablos piensan?, No hablaba con esa intención…en aquel momento-. Se defendió, pero susurrando lo último. Hayato y Takeshi, se acercaron a Tsuna, dejándolo entre ambos.

-eso significa que te atrae el omnívoro-. Afirmo Hibari, tomando un poco de zumo.

-kufufufu, eso no es de tu incumbencia, alondra-kun-. El guardián de la niebla se sintió acorralado.- ¿haber quien le gusta a ustedes?-. Le rogó a todos los ilusionistas del mundo que comenzaran una guerra mundial, para poder desviar el tema.

-a mí me gusta Hana, AL EXTREMO!-. Confeso Ryohei, que de inmediato se sonrojo, al verlo dicho tan abiertamente.

-nos pusimos románticos, eh-. Murmuro Lambo, notando que todos se mordían por no abrir la boca.

Hayato se fijo en el mismo detalle, además se dio cuenta que cualquier pregunta que se hiciera, era respondida de manera casi inmediata y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, "podrá ser que Reborn-san…", cuando la teoría llego a su mente, vio una buena oportunidad para molestar a los demás guardianes, lamentablemente no tomo en cuenta el lado negativo de la verdad.

-entonces, ¿Quiénes le gustan?-. Todos menos Ryohei abrieron la boca listos para contestar.

-Reborn-. Confeso Lambo antes de cerrar los ojos y hacerse bolita, los mayores lo observaron por un momento, Hibari podría jurar que oyó a alguien atragantarse del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Qué?, haber no sé, Hibari tu turno-. El oji verde le lanzo la pelota al guardián más fuerte, que contesto sin vergüenza alguna.

-Dino-. Entonces todo el contenido del vaso del que bebía Mukuro término siendo escupido, y un express se derramaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿el potro salvaje?-. Indago Hayato.- ¿Cómo?, ¿desde cuándo?-.

-estamos juntos, desde hace 3 meses-. Informo de lo más calmado.

-¿juntos?-. El prefecto afirmo ante las palabras del boxeador.-eso si que no me lo esperaba-.

-¿y tú herbívoro?-. Yamamoto se señalo y sonrió feliz de la vida antes de contestar.

-eso es fácil, yo amo a Gokudera-. El peliplata sintió su alma salir por su boca, enseguida Ryohei comenzó a reanimarlo, mientras el espadachín se rascaba la nuca, la nube y la niebla lo miraban extrañados, mientras Tsuna le tiraba aire en el rostro a su auto proclamada mano derecha.

-eso es un poco obvio-. Confeso Lambo.- yo sabía que te gustaban los tsunderes, I-pin me debe dinero-.

Cuando por fin Hayato volvió al mundo de los vivos, miro a su compañero y se sonrojo tanto que su rostro se confundía fácilmente con un tomate.

Todos se sorprendieron, cuando el chico le sonrió y rápido volvió el rostro al suelo.

-parte de mi hombría acaba de morir-. Confeso la niebla, al ver el aura rosa que rodeaba a la lluvia y la tormenta, mientras un disimulado cielo se iba alejando, para dejarlos sentados juntos.

-TU MALDITO-. Le grito el italiano, pero de inmediato cayo en cuenta de algo, todos pudieron sentir un frió subir por sus espaldas, al ver esa sonrisa.- ya sabemos que al cabeza de césped le gusta Hana y le deseamos buena suerte con eso-. Y conociendo el carácter de la chica, la iba a necesitar.- a la vaca idiota le gusta Reborn-san, lo que automáticamente lo convierte en masoquista.- el nombrado lo miro feo.- que al maníaco de las peleas le va el potro Dino.- Kyoya le arrojo con un vaso, que de milagro esquivo.- que el idiota del baseball y yo nos gustamos mutuamente-. La cara del chico se sonrojo, mientras su compañero sonreí más que feliz.-pero, tu cabeza de piña, no has dicho quien te gusta-. Las miradas, todas se centraron en el ilusionista.- dime, ¿Mukuro, quien te gusta?-. La pregunta mal intencionado, dejo expuesto al chico, que sin encontrar escapatoria, dijo.

-nadie-. Silencio, gestos de incredulidad absoluta y Tsuna.

-¿n-nadie?-. La voz del décimo, sonó algo quebrada y sorprendida, obligando a todos a centrar su atención en él.-ok, nadie-. Y desvió su rostro, los demás sintieron una gotita caer por sus nucas, "Tsuna/Sawada/Décimo/Omnívoro modo tsundere", pensaron, mientras la niebla, pensaba en algo que pudiera salvarlo.

-¿y a ti quien te gusta Tsunayoshi-kun?-. Pregunto, tanteando el terreno, para una disculpa.

-NA-DI-E.- escupió con ira contenida, arrancando una carcajada de Yamamoto, mientras Lambo se sostenía el estomago, al igual que Ryohei, mientras Gokudera y Hibari sonreían con diversión.

-es mas primera vez que veo a Hibari-san sonreír, sin estar frente a un enemigo formidable-. Menciono el castaño, para desviar la atención.

-me siento extrañamente cómodo, rodeado de todos ustedes-. Confeso Kyoya, ganándose nuevas miradas de incredulidad.-es una sensación horrible, yo un carnívoro, feliz de ser rodeado por una manada de herbívoros ruidosos…irónico-. Finalizo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, una calidad sensación invadió el pecho de los demás.

-irónico es que estés con Dino-san, siendo que los caballos son herbívoros-. Soltó Lambo, haciendo que todos lo miraran raro por la conclusión estúpida a la que había llegado.-aunque si entiendo ese sentimiento del que hablas, optimismo, felicidad-. Lambo respiro profundo y se recostó contra la pared.

-temor y preocupación-. Agrego Gokudera.- ese momento en el que no entiendes la razón por la cual logras diferenciar las risas, los tonos de voz, saber que piensan con solo mirarlos-. Dijo, prendiendo un cigarrillo, sonriendo también.

-tener la seguridad de que tu espalda esta resguardada, que allí hay alguien en quien apoyarte cuando vas a caer, luchando codo con codo-. Ryohei dejo de lado sus EXTREMOS gritos.

-el sentimiento de protección, la necesidad de ver como sonríen, saber que las discusiones son jugando, que las peleas por mas fuertes que sean o difíciles, las venceremos juntos-. Takeshi, cambio su sonrisa por una nostálgica, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-el saberse acompañado, saber que estarán allí para sacarte del más profundo de los pozos, que no tendrás que enfrentar la soledad nunca más, que iluminaran tu vida con esas molestas voces y risas, contagiosas-. Mukuro, apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, con sus ojos cerrados.

-el reconfortable placer de saber que no te juzgaran jamás, que te apoyara siempre aunque tomes las decisiones más tontas, que nada ni nadie importa, estarán allí-. Tsuna tomo una emparedado y le dio un mordisco.- lo maravilloso de tener una familia-. El castaño, pensó en todos ellos, en I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Shamal, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, los chicos de Varia,los de Kokuyo, en Nono, en su madre, en Reborn, sonrió y paseo su mirada por todos sus guardianes.- chicos, gracias por ser mi familia-. Uno a uno lo miraron.

Ryohei, Yamamoto y Mukuro sonrieron, Lambo derramo algunas lagrimas, Gokudera mordió su labio y bajo la mirada y Hibari asintió.

El resto de la noche, la pasaran hablando de tonteras, algunas anécdotas de cuando eran niños, risas tontas, la petición formal de noviazgo de Yamamoto a Gokudera, el segundo pre-infarto del peliplata, la confirmación de la pareja, que fue vitoreada por los presentes que incluso desmembraron uno de los almohadones de Tsuna y utilizaron las plumas como si fuera arroz para la reciente pareja. Burlas, kamikorosus, gritos histéricos, golpes y algunas lagrimas.

-AL OTRO DÍA-

Ya pasaba del medio día, cuando Reborn abrió la puerta de la habitación de su dame alumno y se encontró con una imagen de lo mas bizarra.

Sobre la cama Tsuna y Lambo dormían, el primero con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el segundo con medio cuerpo afuera. Apoyados en la cama, Yamamoto y Gokudera dormían tiernamente acorrucados, con los brazos de almohada y apoyado en la mesa dormía Ryohei, Mukuro mantenía la espalda apoyada en el escritorio dormido también y Hibari que había construido un futon con colchas, dormía tranquilo allí.

Trasformo a León en cámara de fotos y fotografió a todos y cada uno de ellos, pensando en lo divertido que sería luego.

Aclaro su garganta y trasformo a León nuevamente, esta vez en bocina. El fuerte y moleste sonido hizo a los guardianes saltar de su posición y adoptar una defensiva. El hitman los miro a todos satisfecho.

-REBORN!-. Grito el Décimo, notando que detrás de su tutor, se encontraban los demás arcobalenos, Shimon, Dino y las chicas.- ¿Qué sucede?-. Se puso serio de inmediato y su mirada se torno naranja, Reborn sonrió aun mas complacido.

-oímos la charla que tuvieron-. Ante las palabras, los 7 palidecieron.

-¿t-todo?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Gokudera.

-todo-.

-Yamamoto, nosotros debemos hablar-. Se oyó a Bianchi desde atrás.

-por supuesto cuñada-. Contesto despreocupado el nombrado, ya se había echo a la idea de pedirle la mano de Gokudera a la pelirosa, es más si debía viajar a Italia y pedirle la mano a su suegro lo haría. Por otro lado los hermanos Gokudera casi se infartan al ir ese "cuñada" ser dicho de manera tan común.

-¿t-o-do, al extremo?-. Pregunto Ryohei, viendo como su hermanita asentía sonrojada.

-con que todo eh-. Soltó aburrido Kyoya, notando como Dino lo miraba con corazones en los ojos y derrochando felicidad, bufo molesto.

-cuando dices todo, ¿te refieres a todo?-. Lambo sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-toda vaca estúpida…después tendremos una conversación privada-. Dijo Reborn ocultando su mirada bajo su fedora , entonces todos supieron que durante esa "conversación", Lambo Bovino, perdería su inocencia.

-al punto, tenemos cosas que hacer-. Exigió Adel, molesta por la masiva pérdida de tiempo.

-después de oír sus conversaciones y saber los sentimientos que cada uno tiene con respecto a esta familia, me alegra informarles que… oficialmente son la Décima Generación Vongola-.

-somos oficialmente la Décima Generación Vongola desde que ganamos en el conflicto de los anillos-. La recordó Hibari.

-incluso hago el papeleo-. Se quejo Tsuna.

-sí, pero no podían hacer la ceremonia de sucesión sin saber lo que cada uno de ustedes siente, usualmente todos se sienten y exponen sus sentimientos en una cena formal y privada, pero como ustedes son unos idiotas, fueron necesarios otros métodos-. El pelinegro saco de su traje un frasco con un extraño liquido celeste, que confirmo la teoría de la tormenta.

-formula de la verdad-. Murmuro el oji verde, viendo como el mayor asentía.

-en una semana será la sucesión, entonces ustedes serán para la mafia entera, el Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes-. Los demás aplaudieron ante las palabras del ex arcobaleno.

-muchachos ya está el almuerzo-. La dulce voz de Nana se oyó desde las escaleras, de inmediato todos corriendo a la mesa, felices de degustar aquellos platillos.

-ósea que nos drogaron, para que digamos la verdad-. Soltó Lambo.

-fue muy conveniente-. Confirmo la lluvia abrazando a Hayato.-bajemos a comer, ¿Dónde está Hibari?-. Pregunto al notar la ausencia del moreno, Mukuro señalo la ventana.

Entonces Lambo salió corriendo seguido de Ryohei y Yamamoto que llevaba a Gokudera alzando, cerrando la habitación de un portazo.

-oigan chicos!-. Grito Tsuna, golpeando la puerta.

-no saldrán de allí hasta que aclaren quien es "nadie"-. Informo el Trueno.

-usted puede Décimo-. Alentó la tormenta.

-vamos chicos, incluso Gokudera cedió, auch-. Dijo la lluvia.

-confiésense, AL EXTREMO!-. Grito el sol.

-no sean herbívoros-. Soltó la nube, con un yakitori en mano.

-tú puedes ototo-. Dijo Dino, con Romario detrás asintiendo.

-vamos Mukuro-sama, boss!-. Agrego Chrome y así cada uno de los presentes, incluida Nana, alentaron a la pareja a confesarse y acabar con esa idiotez de "no me gusta nadie".

-¿Por qué no se oye nada?-. Pregunto I-pin, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, algunos se preocuparon y decidieron abrirla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, a decir verdad me quedo medio rara, pero estoy satisfecha con esto.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado,gustosa leeré sus comentarios (si alguien hiciera), y agradeceré los fav y follow!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
